


Please Remember Me

by AAluminium



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 17:31:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: Эшли прекрасно понимала, что ей двигало – отважной скалолазке хватало одной-единственной причины, чтобы броситься в пасть кровожадным тварям, чье существование должно бы считаться ошибкой.Джош.Сэм, долго приходя в себя, но не показывая своих истинных чувств никому из друзей, упорно продолжала винить себя в гибели лучшего друга. Она была уверена: он, находясь на пороге смерти, обвинял и упрекал ее в том, что не пришла на помощь и не спасла.





	Please Remember Me

\- Я возвращаюсь в шахты. 

Эта фраза прозвучала как гром среди ясного неба – и поэтому, не получив ответа, повисла в воздухе. 

Эшли показалось, что она просто-напросто ослышалась: не могла же умница Сэм, всегда здраво оценивающая собственные возможности, выкинуть подобный финт? 

\- Ты… прости, что?

Сэм сделала глубокий вдох, будто собираясь с духом: было очевидно, что подобное решение далось ей очень непросто. 

\- Я. Возвращаюсь. В шахты. 

Ее голос, прозвеневший в тишине комнаты, звучал сдавленно, немного хрипло – и все еще уверенно. Она наверняка вынашивала эту мысль с того самого момента, как они выбрались из Блэквуд Пайнс – и, судя по ее бледности, запавшим глазам и залегшим под ними теням, девушка отдавала предпочтение обдумыванию своего ужасного плана, а не сну, который, впрочем, возвращал ее к той роковой ночи, когда они приняли приглашение Джоша. Скалолазка оказалась устойчивее всех остальных и пережила это чуть легче – а теперь Эшли казалось, что ее подруга сошла с ума – иного объяснения такому отчаянному поступку она не находила. Несмотря на то, что они сбежали из треклятой хижины и подорвали ее к чертям собачьим, проклятье – как же это по-идиотски звучало! – все еще существовало, и, вероятнее всего, действовало. Возвращаться обратно в горы было равносильно самоубийству – и девушка на него охотно шла. 

\- Сэм, - негромко произнесла собеседница, осторожно подыскивая слова. – Это не выход. 

Эшли прекрасно понимала, что ей двигало – отважной скалолазке хватало одной-единственной причины, чтобы броситься в пасть кровожадным тварям, чье существование должно бы считаться ошибкой. 

Джош. 

Сэм, долго приходя в себя, но не показывая своих истинных чувств никому из друзей, упорно продолжала винить себя в гибели лучшего друга. Она была уверена: он, находясь на пороге смерти, обвинял и упрекал ее в том, что не пришла на помощь и не спасла. 

\- В общем, если я не вернусь, - нарушила долгую паузу девушка, отважно глядя на подругу лихорадочно блестящими глазами, - я бы хотела… 

\- Замолчи. 

Сэм приподняла брови: Эшли была несвойственна грубость, так открыто звучащая в нервно звенящем от напряжения голосе. 

\- Думаешь, ему будет легче от твоей смерти? Думаешь, искупишь свою несуществующую вину, если бросишься в пасть какой-то сверхъестественной твари? – в обычно по-оленьи спокойных глазах девушки сверкали молнии. – Что ты можешь изменить этим, Сэм? Это не воскресит его. Что бы ты ни сделала, как бы ты ни жертвовала собой, мы… 

\- А если бы это случилось с Крисом?.. 

Этот вопрос застал тихоню врасплох: ее привязанность к молодому человеку была очевидной, несмотря на то, что она старалась скрыть ее любыми способами, и такой вопрос в лоб пробудил в ней совершенно другие мысли – что бы сделала она?.. 

\- Это… другое!.. 

\- Не другое.

Неожиданно Эшли осенило: Джош был для нее не просто другом, но чем-то гораздо более важным, чем детстким товарищем по играм, а потом и шуткам. 

\- Ты…

\- Да. – блондинка прочистила горло и сделала глубокий вдох, забрасывая рюкзак за плечо. – Пока, Эш. 

Но когда девушка повернулась к выходу, то почувствовала железную хватку: ее подруга набросилась на нее как разъяренный волк, одновременно стараясь и образумить ее, и оказать поддержку, которую так легко и естественно дарила сама Сэм, и проявить храбрость, мимолетно проснувшуюся во время трагедии в шахтах.

\- Я иду с тобой, Сэм. Я больше никого не потеряю из друзей. Еще раз я этого не выдержу. 

* * * 

Зубастые пещеры недружелюбно скалились при виде незваных гостей. Покатые стены, облизанные каплями сочащейся откуда-то с потолка воды, сужались тем больше, чем дальше в переход они устремлялись: от времени шахта покосилась от эрозии и проведенных в ней ранее работ, и поэтому закрывала малейший отблеск света, проникающий снаружи, и даже если бы девушки добрались бы до Блэквуд Пайнс засветло, вряд ли это сильно изменило бы их положение. 

Эшли, сделав шаг, услышала мерзкий чавкающий звук, многократно отрикошетивший от стен – и тут же осознала, что не хотела бы знать, на что именно она наступила. Затхлый, влажный и спертый воздух пещер каким-то образом скрывал все остальные запахи – но тот, что она почувствовала невозможно было спутать ни с чем. 

Перед ней лежал выпотрошенный обезглавленный труп, одетый в форму полицейского. Из неестественно укротившегося тела торчали темные ленты кишок, в просветах между которыми виднелся желтовато-белый позвоночник, а распоротая грудная клетка напоказ выставляла продырявленной неаккуратными когтями сердце. Неподалеку от торчавших из окровавленного воротника позвонков валялась обглоданная голова: сейчас невозможно было сказать, кому она принадлежала – куски скальпа, отцарапанные от черепа, рваными пластами слегка прикрывали виски и затылок со слипшимися от крови волосами; пустые глазницы, как будто тщательно вылизанные, были пробиты насквозь – через них виднелся нетронутый мозг. Челюсть, изуродованная сильным сжатием, почти раскрошилась – видимо, чудовище так изголодалось – и торопилось, что не церемонилось с жертвой. 

Сэм отвела взгляд – но даже не поморщилась: она и не ожидала ничего другого; Эшли вырвало – она успела триста тысяч раз пожалеть, что подписалась на это опасное путешествие, но не издала ни звука, мужественно сдерживая свой собственный леденящий страх. Если они не будут осторожны, то это их обглоданные трупы… 

Зловещее молчание шахт прорезал резкий скрипучий визг. Пещеры кишели вендиго, и эти твари решили дать о себе знать – но укрылось ли от них, что к ним забрели незваные гости, сказать было сложно. 

\- С-сэм, - проскулила Эш, боязливо оглядываясь по сторонам, дергаясь от каждой капли воды, упавшей на пол, - т-ты уверена, что знаешь, куда идти? 

\- Туда, где… где я… мы оставили его. Там есть еще один переход, он указан на карте, которую я нашла. Она устарела, но другого выбора у нас нет. 

На самом деле девушка слабо представляла, что и где собирается найти: Ханна – или то, чем она стала, – утащила его куда-то вглубь, и если не убила, то… 

…выбора у него не оставалось. Разбитый, покинутый, одинокий и сошедший с ума, он мог надеяться только на самого себя, но его подточенных страданиями сил просто не хватило бы на то, чтобы выбраться наружу. 

\- Я просто хочу убедиться… 

Она не договорила. И Эшли поняла: Сэм боялась, что близкий ей человек не выдержал и сдался, предпочитая жалкое существование загнанной в угол твари смерти, которую он так часто призывал, пытаясь справиться с потерей сестер. Скалолазке было гораздо проще смириться с его кончиной, нежели с судьбой, выбранной ранее Ханной. Никто в целом мире не заслуживал того, что выпало на долю всем Вашингтонам. 

\- Понимаю, Сэм. Мне правда жаль. 

Девушка не отреагировала на еле слышный шепот подруги, и, поправив на голове фонарь, осмотрелась. 

И тут же попятилась назад. 

С откоса сверху, где виднелся шахтерский лифт, за ними наблюдали два белесых глаза. Неестественно длинные руки, ухватившиеся за выступ, стискивали камни, а желтоватые клыки, обагренные кровью, выходили за края рта: ни одна из девушек еще не успела забыть это мерзкое дыхание, отдающее разлагающейся плотью и гниением. 

\- Замри. 

Но вендиго, пристально следящий за своей добычей, уже успел заметить их: несмотря на то, что его стремительный прыжок пришелся на огромный сталагмит, Эшли, громко всхлипнув от страха, отшатнулась к противоположной стене, выдав свое местоположение. Монстр замер, принюхиваясь к воздуху, и, посмотрев в сторону рыжеволосой девушки, атаковал вновь – Сэм, пытающаяся отвлечь его внимание, на данный момент его не интересовала: с ней он собрался разобраться позже. 

Пока не появился другой. 

Злобный низкий рык, не похожий на привычный скрежет этих тварей, прервал нападение: лысая сморщенная голова повернулась на звук и ответила жалобным скулежом. Неожиданно коренастый силуэт, еще не окончательно потерявший человеческие черты, схватил тощую фигуру за лапу и с размаху ударил ее о стену. 

Чудовище фыркнуло, оскалилось и попыталось прыгнуть на обидчика – но тот, не теряя времени даром, размозжил твари голову одним мощным ударом о стену. Дергающееся паучье тело упало на пол. Воцарилась тишина. 

\- С-Сэм?.. Сэмми… 

Хриплый голос, с явными нотками мольбы, нерешительно позвал одну из девушек. Спотыкаясь, бормоча заветное имя, Джош, жмуря еще человеческие глаза, пытался разглядеть хоть что-нибудь. 

\- Сэм… 

Слабый отсвет фонаря, в пылу драки отброшенного в сторону, осветил изуродованное лицо: будто съеденная язвой кожа бугрилась до самого нижнего века, оттягивая его вниз; некогда полные губы, с одной стороны еще сохранившие свои очертания, превратились в сплошную кровавую рану, из которой неровно понатыканным частоколом торчали длинные клыки. Лицо, землистое, с видимыми кровоподтеками, царапинами и загноившейся раной от приклада, выражало нестерпимую муку. Джош еще был человеком. 

Девушка замерла. Она боролась с собой: она не могла отказать ему в одной-единственной встрече и понимала, что он вряд ли может отвечать за свои поступки. А что если это была хитроумная уловка, чтобы выманить ее из укрытия? Что если он просто подчинялся своему новому главенствующему инстинкту – голоду – который здесь ничто не в силах побороть? Что если она для него – добыча, а он использует всевозможные ходы, чтобы пробудить в ней былые чувства, заставить ее показаться и… 

\- Выйди к нему. – более чувствительная Эш, сжимая окровавленные руки, слезящимися глазами посмотрела на Сэм. – Ты никогда его больше не увидишь. 

Не отвечая на ее реплику, отважная скалолазка вышла на свет. 

\- Джош, я… здесь. 

Его изменившееся лицо на краткий миг просияло неким подобием улыбки – та сторона рта, которая еще не покрылась язвой разложения, все еще казалась прежней. Он рванулся к ней – и тут же остановился, понурив голову: он осознавал свое положение, уродство и ее отвращение. Он, еще способный мыслить как человек, не понимал, как она вообще не побоялась откликнуться на его отчаянный зов. 

\- Джош… 

Она сама подошла ближе. Мелкими шажками, рискуя своей собственной жизнью, не сводя с него глаз, она дошла до его сгорбившейся фигуры и осторожно коснулась руки – уже удлинившейся и с прорезающимися когтями, но все еще хранившей тепло человеческого тела. Она не чувствовала отвращения – и даже отважилась дотронуться до его щек, чуть поглаживая кожу. 

\- Ты отчаялся, Джош. Ты нас ждал, - прошептала она едва слышно, делая глубокий вдох, чтобы подавить слезы. – А мы подвели тебя. Мне так жаль, что я не могу ничего изменить, я… я бы… 

Некогда смуглые руки притянули ее к коренастому телу и трепетно обняли. Сэм, забыв о том, кем он становился, уткнулась носом в его грудь и крепко схватилась за пояс – она невероятно скучала и не могла смириться с мыслью, что больше никогда его не увидит. 

\- Мне так жаль, мне… я буду помнить тебя, я обещаю, я… я люблю тебя, и… 

Он что-то неразборчиво промычал и заботливо, успокаивающе погладил ее по спине. Он впервые видел ее такой разбитой и сломленной и хотел, чтобы она справилась с собой, превратилась в ту несгибаемую скалолазку, которую он знал. Его хрипящие, скулящие стоны, утерявшие почти все членораздельные звуки, не отпугивали девушку: она хотела только вытащить его отсюда хотя бы и ценой своей собственной жизни, даже признавая свою собственную слабость, в которой никогда бы не созналась раньше. Сэм была все той же – но эти надломившие ее события никогда больше не сотрутся из ее памяти. Он ценил ее привязанность – и даже в таком состоянии пытался слегка насмешливо ухмыляться здоровым уголком рта, стараясь выжать из себя хотя бы одну фразу, которую бы она поняла. 

\- Уходи, Сэмми, - прорычал он, как-то насторожившись, но не желая отпускать ее далеко от себя. – Опасно. Уходи. 

Он еще некоторое время стискивал ее в объятиях – и огромным усилием отстранился от нее, чтобы заглянуть в затянутые пеленой слез глаза. Девушка смотрела на него, закусывала губы – и старалась заставить себя уйти, помня, что на ней лежит ответственность и за жизнь Эшли тоже. 

\- Спасибо. Спасибо, Сэмми. – ему с трудом давались слова, но он отчаянно пытался показать, как много ее отвага для него значит. – Люблю, тоже. Уходи. Пожалуйста. Уходи. Не умирай, не хочу. Не могу. Уходи, сейчас же. 

Он пронзительным взглядом посмотрел на нее – в них отражалась сильная боль, переживание – и бесконечная благодарность. Он знал, что она была рядом – и был уверен в том, что все еще был кому-то нужен, и что во всем мире, отвернувшемся от него, у него был человек, которому не важны были никакие границы и который презирал любую опасность. Он боялся за эту смелую девушку – и сам готов был защищать ее так же самоотверженно, как все время это делала она. Он был не один – и теперь это вечное заточение не казалось ему совсем нестерпимой пыткой: она волновалась. Она заботилась. Большего он и не требовал. Этого было достаточно: даже полностью превратившись в вендиго, он будет помнить ее доброту и бесстрашие – и те самые важные слова, ради которых она продиралась сквозь страшные воспоминания, скалящиеся шахты и кровожадных чудовищ, только лишь для того, чтобы сказать, как сильно им дорожит.


End file.
